Never Say Die
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: K-Unit is up against...robots? How did this happen? (WARNING: WEIRDNESS) I am aware I took the title of the book and the prompt, so I guess as a disclaimer I don't own the title. For SpyFest 2017 week three.


K-Unit stared at the... _things_ in front of them. Before each man stood a identical copy of themselves. Robots. Near perfect in all looks except for a few flaws. he glint of metal in the light, the glowing red eyes, and the fact that all they could say was "Die," and they said that quite often. Nobody moved for a few minutes as K-Unit talked, keeping their eyes on the machines.

"How did this happen? We were supposed to provide back-up not get captured in the first 10 minutes," Wolf berated the others.

"How am I supposed to know? I want to know long were we out in order for them to construct these," Bobcat, Fox's replacement, shot back.

"Not a good time to be fighting you two."

"Be quiet Snake. I enjoy listening to them when they fight."

"EAGLE!" three voices yelled at once.

"Sorry but I do enjoy listening to them argue," Eagle replied. "So what do we do about...you know... _them_?"

Wolf opened his mouth to answer when the four robots started moving towards them.

"Die, die, die, die"

K-Unit, acting as the well trained unit that they are, ran out of the room... in different directions.

* * *

Wolf crouched down beneath a table. He had no weapons, no Unit, and a robot after him.

"Damn it. Where is that robot," Wolf muttered under his breath. Before he heard it.

"Die...Die...Die...Die..."

"So I can hear them. Useful information. Now how can I take them out?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Wolf jumped, hitting his head on the table.

"God damn it Eagle. What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. I followed you when I was running for my life. I managed to shake my robot," Eagle explained to Wolf while peeking out from underneath the table.

"We should try to find the others. We shouldn't be split up."

"Great idea. Right after this robot passes us."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen."

Wolf listened and sure enough he could hear the telltale "Die...Die...Die..." getting louder.

"Who builds killer robots anyways?" Wolf whispered.

"Robert Maquina, built a robot army with his warehouses, captured a MI6 agent who we were supposed to help escape," Eagle replied with a grin at Wolf's face. "What? You told me to pay attention."

"You know what that's great but the robot just passed we should go now."

Wolf ran out from underneath the table, followed closely by Eagle.

* * *

Snake ran down the hall looking for an empty room. He turned the corner and ran into something before falling.

"We found Snake!"

"Eagle be quiet. Snake have you seen Bobcat? We're trying to regroup," Wolf told him in harsh whispers.

"Die...Die...Die...Die..."

"No, but we should get moving."

And with that the three members of K-Unit took of down the hall.

* * *

Bobcat crouched down behind the bar. He had shaken the robot and gone from room to room until he found a good hiding spot. He took stock of what he had. No weapons, no radio, no gum. It boiled down to the clothes he had on. Bobcat jumped at the noise of a door opening.

"Here Bobcat, Bobcat, Bobcat. Here Bobcat, Bobcat, Bo-OW!"

"Shut up Eagle."

Bobcat stood up.

"Oh thank god you guys are here. What happ-" Bobcat got cut off by the robots' telltale "Die". Bobcat crouched down again joined shortly by Snake, Eagle and Wolf. Eagle poked his head around the side.

"Um all of them are here." Wolf swore.

"Die...Die...Die...Die...Die..."

"It was nice knowing you," Eagle announced.

"Shut up Eagle!"

"Die...Die...Die...Die...DiDiDiDie..." K-Unit peeked above the bar and saw a blond boy standing over the robots, dead on the floor.

"Cub? What are you doing here?"Wolf demanded standing up.

"Who do you think you were supposed to help. I have to admit you were pretty useless this time."

"How did you find us?"

"How do you think? I followed the robots. Do they know that they should never say that word," Alex told them.

"What do you mean that?" Bobcat asked.

"Don't you know? You should never say die."

* * *

 **I have no idea wha** **t this is. I got this idea in my sleep and I have no idea what else to do for the prompt so behold. Enjoy my weirdness.**


End file.
